Todo vuelve
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los padres de Luna y Pedro llegaran al Mandalay? ¿Y si ellos les presentaran a sus parejas? ¿Y si esas parejas fueran Mar y Thiago? ¿Cena incomoda?/ basados luego de que las parejas de Mar y Pedro y Luna y Thiago se consolidaran


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone, yo solo juego con ellos y creo historias. La canción del final pertenece a Fabiana Cantilo.

Aclaración: Esta basado en la tercera temporada, aproximadamente luego del capitulo cincuenta. Todos los personajes mantienen su personalidad, incluyendo los padres de Pedro y Luna de los cuales sacamos la personalidad en el capitulo once cuando aparecen por primera y única vez. Todos los regionalismos son la base de los personajes y son pura y exclusivamente dichos por ellos en la misma novela.

* * *

**Todo vuelve**

Mar y Thiago discutiendo como siempre en la sala de ensayos, antes estaban los teens cuando empezaron a pelear, Jazmin, Tacho y Rama se fueron ya estaban artos de esas peleas

— ¡TE DIGO QUE NO! ¡ES MI CANCION Y YO ELIGO QUIEN LA CANTA! – grito Thiago furioso

— ¡QUE MAL TE PUEDE HACER QUE LA CANTE CON EL JETI UNA VEZ THIAGO NO SEAS EGOISTA!— si discutían por eso Mar quería cantar con Pedro una ves mas para el festival y no se le había ocurrido un mejor momento para decírselo a Thiago que en un ensayo

— ¿Te gustaría ver que cante Siento con Luna?— pregunto desafiante

— ¿Que tiene que ver?— repregunto ofendida

— Es... ¡exactamente lo mismo!

— NO NO ES LO MISMO YO NO TE DEJE POR PEDRO VOS SI POR LUNA— Thiago no soporto mas dejo los 4 centímetros que los separaban en nada y beso a Mar, esta siguió el beso pero lo corto con una cachetada— ¿¡QUE TE PASA ENFERMO!

— No conozco otra manera de callarte— se estaba rindiendo y su tono bajaba—, ¿Qué hacemos Mar?— lo miro confusa— Vos con Pedro y yo con Luna— retomo su coraje al decir lo primero— ¿¡ESCUCHASTE ALGO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE ESO!

—Sí— respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo—. Se llama Luna y la besas todos los días— dijo con suma arrogancia— ¿La conoces?

— Basta Mar no me des vueltas...

— Yo con Pedro y vos con la cara de nada y punto— quiso decir algo pero lo callo— ¡ANDATE! – no se movió— ¡QUE TE VALLAS! – y Thiago se fue mientras ella agarraba su guitarra, en unos minutos vio a Pedro en la puerta con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo

Hacia algunas horas Pedro y Luna recibieron la visita de sus padres, estaban todos en Julio Verde tomando algo Pedro y Luna llevaban horas queriendo decir algo pero siempre daban vueltas en el tema. Hasta que el padre de ellos les dijo.

— Bueno y— el ya sabia que la pregunta incomoda vendría—, ¿con las chicas como andamos Pedrito?

— Muy bien, este... estoy de novio desde hace dos meses...—dijo con sus mejillas algo de color

— Apa mira vos, no era que vos eras el amor libre de la familia—comento su madre y todos rieron— bueno hijo hablando enserio me gusta mucho que por fin hallas sentado cabeza y como se llama la chica... contame algo de ella

— Ehh... bueno se llama Mar... nose que queres que te cuente...

— Es petisa, fea y conventillera—dijo Luna con su peor cara

— Con vos no se puede hablar loco sos una histérica—dijo Pedro enojado

— ¡Luna! ¡Por favor háceme el favor de comportarte como una dama!—dijo su madre alterada

— No entiendo que te pasa antes nos quejábamos de Pedro pero ahora que Pedro hace las cosas bien una ves en su vida y que deja de lado ese lado rebelde vos te volves inmadura, porque haces este retroceso

— Es por el novio, es el típico inmaduro que se cree que se las sabe todas—dijo Pedro y su madre y padre miraron con asombro y desaprobación a Luna

— ¡THIAGO NO ES ASI!— dijo con un grito histérico sobre modulando

— Hija por favor ¿¡que te pasa!, tu hermano tiene razón y yo particularmente no entiendo como pudiste haber dejado a Jaime, encima por lo que me dice tu hermano y por como te mostras vos me doy cuenta que seguramente tiene razón quiero conocer a este SANTIAGO

— ¡SE LLAMA THIAGO MAMA! –dijo Luna fastidiosa— APARTE DE ULTIMA LA NOVIESITA DE EL TAMPOCO ES LA MAS FINA O LA MAS EDUCADA ES UNA CONVENTILLERA— volvía a gritar Luna, esta vez como un reproche a Pedro

— Párala si tu noviecito te deja caliente no es mi culpa ni la de Mar así que lávate bien la boca antes de hablar de ella...— defendió Pedro a su novia

— Quiero conocer a este Thiago— Exigió el padre

— PRIMERO PORQUE NO CONOCES A MAR ASI VES CON QUIEN SE JUNTA TU HIJO— dijo Luna

— Esta bien, paremos un poco—dijo el padre calmando todo— hoy vamos a conocer a Santiago y a Marianella ENTENDIDO— los hermanos solo asintieron

Pedro corrió por todo el Mandalay buscando a Mar hasta que la encontró con una guitarra cantando:

—Si al final, siempre el tiempo se va, donde caen los días. Si al final, abrazarse al dolor, no nos deja brillar.— y ahí empezó a aplaudir ella en cuanto lo vio dejo su guitarra alado y dejo que fuese a besarla, luego de esto el se sentó en un sillón y puso a Mar en sus piernas. Esta empezó a besarlo, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

—Mmm… estas mimosita Peque— dicho esto recibió un golpe en su estomago— perdón bombón— y si Pedro le podía, no lo podía negar.

— ¿Y como te fue con tus viejos?

— Ehh.. de eso te quería hablar...— comento claramente nervioso

— No me digas que quieren que te vallas con ellos—dijo con un hilio de voz

— No, no es eso no es nada malo, va según lo mires...

— Me asustas... –dijo nerviosa, ya se le estaba ocurriendo que había visto el beso

— Mis viejos quieren... conocerte—dijo vacilando a medias

— Este... ¿y vos que pensas? –dijo la morocha— ósea les gustare así como soy o...

— Vos sos perfecta así, yo tenia miedo que no quisieras ir... por eso dudaba en decírtelo pero veo que te copaste me parece buenísimo

— ¿Si obvio a que hora?

— A la noche –dijo el parándose y dejando un beso en los labios de la morocha

— Buenísimo, me voy a cambiar chau amor— beso sus labios y desapareció, con algo de culpa por lo que había pasado con Thiago.

Con Luna y Thiago había sido diferente, mas que nada por la reacción del pelado, había discutido por bastante tiempo con su "novia", y no era la primera ves que discutían esa semana había sido la peor para ellos, el casi ni le hablaba o le negaba donde iba o que hacia. Finalmente Thiago había aceptado ir a esa cena. Mar le había dicho a las chicas y ellas la habían preparado, tenia un vestido negro straples con unos tacos chinos de corcho, desde hacia unas semanas Mar había empezado a manejar los tacos con mayor facilidad que antes, el pelo se lo plancho y se maquillo suavemente. Ella y Pedro fueron extremadamente puntuales cosa que a los padres de Pedro les encanto.

— Apa y esta hermosura es tu novia Pedrito...—Marianella le dio la mano a el y un beso en la mejilla a ella

— Si pa...

— Tengo una idea que te parece si vos mar y yo traemos la comida mientras esperamos a Luna— Marianella asintió y se fue con la madre de Pedro, mientras que este se quedaba con su padre

— Buena elección hijo estoy orgulloso de vos, parece una buena chica y por lo que veo te cambio mucho, vos antes no eras así y lo digo para bien... ojo no me malinterpretes yo y tu madre te amamos pero tu estilo de vida nos tenia muy preocupado, teníamos miedo a que te lastimes, pero desde que esta chica apareció en tu vida tu madre y yo notamos que te preocupas mas por mantenerte seguro y vivís según nuestras reglas. La verdad es que estamos muy orgullosos de vos – Pedro humedeció los ojos, estaba feliz porque su padre nunca le había dicho nada parecido y menos le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de el.

— Gracias viejo la verdad es que soy muy feliz con mar me doy cuenta que por ahí cambiar es algo de nosotros y no que hay que pelearnos con el mundo para cambiar... no se soy feliz con ella es tan raro nunca pensé sentir lo que siento

— Hijo yo tampoco te vi tan feliz, pero contame ustedes ya pasaron de nivel— dijo con un tono cómplice

— Jajaj ¡papa!— y en ese momento aparecieron la mama de Pedro y Mar riéndose— de que se ríen las mujeres de mi vida...—tomo a mar de la cintura rodeándola con un brazo

— Cosas de mujeres—dijeron a unísono y se rieron mas fuerte

— Che y tu hermana Pedro ya pasaron 30 minutos y todavía no apareció— al terminar de decir esto cruzaron la puerta Luna con la ropa sucia de barro y arrugada y Thiago en piyama Mar y Pedro intercambiaron miradas, los padres miraron sorprendidos y enojados ya que miraban a Pedro y Mar vestidos con elegancia y luego miraban a Thiago y a Luna vestidos con esa ropa y sentían decepción de su hija.

— No me dijiste que venia la medialuna de tu hermana con el banana de mi ex—dijo Mar en susurro a Pedro, mientras los padres de Pedro discutían con Luna y Thiago miraba fastidiado a Mar sentada en el regazo de Pedro.

— ¡Hija esto es un chiste!—dijo su madre en tono muy alterado

— No mama no es ninguna joda—Luna ya estaba mas fastidiosa y mas pesada que de costumbre

— Hija LABATE LA BOCA COMO VAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE GROSERIA— dijo su padre tomando un tono bastante serio

— ¡Por dios!—dijo Luna con fastidio— basta podemos comer que tengo hambre— dijo ya en tono histérico así tomo del brazo a su novio y lo sentó en frente a Mar, sus padres se acomodaron alado de Pedro su padre y alado de Luna su madre. Empezaron a comer

— Y… ¿ bueno como se conocieron?— pregunto rompiendo el hielo

— Bueno Thiago y yo— dijo pero su padre la interrumpió

— Hija le preguntaba a tu hermano...—dijo su padre en un tono bajo y calmado

— Ehhh... Mar y yo nos conocimos acá en el Mandalay, hasta que un día la metí en una de mis locuras—dijo tomando la mano de mar— y bueno, le comí la boca y desde ahí estamos juntos— Thiago los fulmino con la mirada— con nuestras idas y vueltas conseguimos llegar a un final feliz

— ¡Que bueno se murieron! –todos la miraron confusos— dijo como tienen un final feliz ya se pueden morir

—¡HIJA! –grito su madre escandalizada— ¿como vas a decir eso?

— Bueno basta, cambiemos de tema, ustedes chicos mar y Santiago...

— Thiago señor –dijo Thiago con tono respetuoso

— Por eso Santiago, ¿se conocen?

— Ehh... si Mar y yo éramos...— Thiago empezaba a ponerse nervioso

— Compañeros en el otro Mandalay, volvimos juntos a este con otros chicos señor...—dijo mar cortando a Thiago— Pero igual este Mandalay lo conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo

— Mira vos...— dijo la madre— yo en un tiempo viví cerca de acá, siempre iba a una fuente a pedir deseos me acuerdo que estaba en el centro, donde ahora esta el observatorio...

— Si, estaba pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo las cosas cambiaron mucho desde ahí –dijo Mar

— No tanto, las cosas no cambian rápido hay cosas que quedan en el tiempo— dijo Thiago

— Una lastima, hoy en día esos pedacitos de arte están tan sobrevalorados... ya no esta el sentimiento que provoca una fuente, en mis días era impactante una fuente mostraba un aire tan fino, me imagino que era muy linda— dijo la madre tratando de recordarla

— Si, era hermosa –dijo Thiago — sacaron la fuente pero el sentimiento sigue... eso dicen

— Depende hay veces que por mas que queramos no podemos revivir esos sentimientos lo que ya no esta se perdió—dijo Marianella

— No si las personas lo siguen recordando en el alma, con el corazón y si lo mantienen vivo, los sentimientos no cambian es difícil cambiar tan rápido— dijo el pelado

— Eso lo deberías saber vos, digo cambiar rápido— dijo la morocha

— Bueno chicos la fuente estaba hace muchos años creo que era cuando yo era chica a mis 14 o 15, ahí me acuerdo que conocí a mi primer novio

— ¡Mama! –dijeron los hermanos a risas

— Chicos no se alteren, era algo del momento, fue mi primera decepción amorosa...

— Igual la mía – dijo Mar en susurros, pero Thiago la llego a escuchar

La cena había terminado los padres de los chicos partirían esa noche a Venezuela por lo que Mar y Thiago pensaron que debían dejarlos comer el postre tranquilos y solos así tenían la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos, al llegar al Mandalay y pisar ese centro, donde antes estaba SU fuente. Mar se sentó y Thiago la imito.

— ¿Cuando paso esto Thiago?

—Que cosa... ir a comer con nuestros suegros que de casualidad son los mismos o el hecho de estar 22 años en el futuro

— Ninguna de las dos...

— Entonces...

— ¿Cuando empezamos a ser estas personas, cuando cambiamos tanto... cuando empezamos a ser el tipo de personas que se tiran indirectas en la casa de sus suegros, cuando llegamos a ser esto que somos ahora? ¿Cuando te convertiste en un Banana marca banana, cuando me convertí en la clase de chica que le cae bien a sus suegros…— empezó a derramar lagrimas— …cuando me convertí en la chica que usa tacos y vestido para impresionar a alguien, cuando nose separamos, que nos paso? Thiago que nos paso, nos amábamos, ¿cuando empezamos a ser un recuerdo de una fuente o de un amor que no pudo ser?— Thiago la abrazo

— Otra vez me equivoqué otra vez te abandoné vos sabes que yo no sé cuidarte de mi amor. El azar nos permite cambiar nuestro incierto destino el temor que nos puede vencer sin mirar más allá— canto Thiago

— Yo creo que al final, nunca sé dónde voy pero sigo un camino algo ocurrirá, tengo la sensación una carta marcada un buen signo del sol— canto ella separándose un poco del abrazo

— Nada es para siempre, nada es para siempre no me digas mi amor que te falta valor porque nada es para siempre Nada es para siempre, nada es para siempre si tu risa escapó si no escuchas mi voz sabes, nada es para siempre— poco a poco sus bocas fueron acortando el espacio restante hasta besarse, Mar se separo e iba a decir algo

— Hoy no, mar hoy olvídate de quienes somos, hoy volvamos a ser lo que éramos, hoy olvidémonos de todo lo que paso, hoy volvamos a ser los que éramos hoy dejemos de ser un recuerdo de una fuente, hoy cambiemos nuestro destino hoy seamos el amor que fue y no el amor que no pudo ser – mar lo callo de un beso y terminaron los dos acostados sobre la fuente besándose, hasta que mar corto el beso

— No te iba a decir nada malo, solamente que se nos olvido el final de la canción – ambos rieron y cantaron

— Todo vuelve a mí una vez más todo vuelve a mí una vez más Una vez más te aliviaras, te aliviaras todo vuelve a mí una vez más— mientras cantaban todo su pasado daba vueltas por sus cabezas.

**Todo vuelve, siempre...**


End file.
